


Let Me Help You

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden finds help from a surprising source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You

It was a warm spring night and Hayden had decided to go for a jog. She used the full moon to navigate her way through the preserve. Despite the moon’s light, she failed to notice a tree root lying in her path and she tripped over it, twisting her ankle as she fell.

Hayden sat up and examined her ankle. It was swollen and hurt when she tried to walk on it. She took out her phone, only to discover that the battery was dead.

Hayden began crying. She hadn’t told anyone where she was going and she didn’t know how long it would be before anyone found her. As she was sobbing, she heard the sound of an unknown creature approaching rapidly from behind her.

Suddenly, Hayden felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the face belonged to a girl she recognized from around school, an older girl named Tracy.

“Are you okay?” Tracy asked.

Hayden shook her head in response. Then she said “It’s my ankle; I think I sprained it.”

“Here, let me help you” said Tracy, holding out her hand to help Hayden to her feet. When the younger girl was standing, Tracy threw one of Hayden’s arms across her shoulders. “Just lean on me” Tracy said.

Slowly, the two girls made their way home.


End file.
